


Changing Dynamics

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.  You and my sister?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



Papers were spread across the table alongside a cold mug of coffee. Tommy leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, trying to work out the stiffness from sitting hunched over for so long. 

“So. You and my sister?”

Tommy turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway, his face in that bland mask that had become so common since Oliver had come back from the island. 

“Yeah. I take it the two of you’ve been talking?” Oliver nodded. “Does this mean you’re here to give me the “hurt her” speech?”

Oliver’s mask cracked as he grinned at Tommy. Tommy relaxed a little, watching as his friend poured two cups of coffee before approaching the table. He set one in front of Tommy. 

“No. Thea’s informed me that if you hurt her, she will kill you herself, slowly and painfully. I’m just to help her bury your body where no one will find it..” 

Tommy couldn’t help laughing even as he flinched a little. The Queens could be bloodthirsty when they wanted to be, especially when it came to protecting family. 

Oliver grinned before leaning forward. Tommy mirrored him. “But its going to be weird for a while to see you and Thea together. She’s my little sister and you and I’ve been something of womanizers over the years.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Tommy met Oliver’s eyes, letting Oliver see everything he felt for Thea. Oliver stared back, silence falling between them. 

What ever Oliver saw there had him nodding. “Okay.”

Tommy smiled back at him. He took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the flavour. 

“What else has Thea talked to you about?” Tommy asked. “You two have been holed up in your father’s office for a long time this morning.” 

“Thea’s future.” Oliver was watching Tommy, his eyes sharp. “Has she talked to you about it?” 

“Yeah. We’ve been talking quite a bit over the past month.” That had actually been enjoyable as well as hard at times. 

Being with Thea was still so new that Tommy didn’t want to screw it up. It wasn’t just because she was his best friend’s sister, but because Tommy had fallen for her hard, only realizing it in the last couple of months. 

“She wants to take over Queen Consolidated when Walter retires. She and Walter have been mapping out a schedule just for that.” Oliver said. “I’ve never seen her so excited about it. Apparently she’s been thinking about this for a couple of years now.” 

Tommy nodded. “Thea mentioned that and how much she loves finance. She just wasn’t sure how you’d react about her wanting to run the company instead of you.” 

“It’s actually something of a relief.” Oliver took a sip from his mug. “I’ve never really been interested in running the company even before Dad died. I’ve actually been dreading Walter’s eventual stepping down and how my mother would want me to take over. Knowing Thea wants it and that its something she loves is a weight off my shoulders.” 

Tommy could actually see that. Running a company had never been in his interest as well. He loved being the manager of Oliver’s club more than he ever thought he would. It was something he was good at, and it didn’t leave him feeling like a failure the way his father always did about his life choices.

“Does your mom know yet?”

“She does now.” 

Thea breezed into the room, grinning broadly as she leaned down to kiss Tommy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, turning to look at Oliver. 

“Mom’s ecstatic that a Queen will be running Queen Consolidated.” 

Oliver grinned back at her. “Like I said earlier, Speedy, I’m happy for both that, and you being with Tommy.” 

He stood up and came over to kiss Thea on the cheek. “Take care of her, Tommy.” He leveled a hard look at him. 

Tommy nodded. “I will. I promise.” Both of them ignored Thea’s exasperated sigh and rolled eyes. 

“Good. Then I wish you both a Happy New Year’s.” He set down an envelop in front of Tommy. “And a belated Merry Christmas, Tommy.”

“You too, Oliver.” Thea said. 

Tommy and Thea watched him go before Thea shifted to sit in Tommy’s lap. 

“So what did my big brother give you?”

Tommy opened the envelope, pulling out a sheaf of papers. It only took him skimming the first couple of pages before he realized what it was. 

“Tommy?” 

“Oliver gave me the club.” Tommy could only stare down at the gift, stunned by his friend’s generosity. 

Thea hugged him hard. 

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
